No Way! Home Alone, Again?
by grimmfanatic
Summary: I am the author of "Home Alone, Say What" which i published onto a different account. This story is the sequel and I hope that you enjoy reading (:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. How y'all doin'? I'm doin' gr8. I luv the sisters grimm. It rulez. So here is a story sum of u hav been waiting 4. I rote 'home alone, say what' u asked 4 more. U wanted a sequel? Well here it is! Enjoy. And thnx 4 the votes on my poll. **

Sabrina P.O.V

I awoke in the middle of the night. I looked over at Daphne next to me. She finally forgave me and moved back in the room with me. I looked over at the clock. It read 1:30 am. I got out of bed and headed out my bedroom quietly. I walked to the beginning of the hallway. I opened the door and stepped up to the magic mirror.

"Mirror?" I asked.

A face appeared and looked at me.

"Hello, Starfish," Mirror whispered.

"I need to see if Puck is awake," I whispered back.

I wanted to hurry before anyone caught me.

"you know how it goes," Mirror answered.

"Mirror, Mirror, you big fake, does Puck, the ugly, lay awake," I said.

"A fake?" Mirror questioned. "I'm hurt. I'm truly hurt, Sabrina."

"at least it rhymed," I growled.

Mirror was getting on my last nerves. I needed to go soon. Mirror showed me an image of Puck, peacefully sleeping. I smiled.

"Thanks Mirror," I whispered.

"Anytime," he said, as his image disappeared.

I stepped out, and shut the door. I went back to my room to grab a few things. I headed toward the end of the hallway. That was where Puck, the big jerk, slept. I opened the door just a crack. I stepped in and closed the door quietly. I looked on the floor for any sign of a booby trap, all was clear. I continued into his room until I found a trampoline. On the trampoline a boy with blond locks lay asleep. Puck. I stepped up to the trampoline and tied a rope to Puck's foot carefully. I tried my hardest not to laugh. I tied the other end of the rope to a nearby tree. I set a knife in the tree next to the rope, so it would cut it. I put a blanket down and put bottles of perfume on it. Puck hated it when he smelled clean and, as he puts it, "girly". I tied the blanket up and tied another rope around it. I swung the other side over the tree and pulled. I tied it to the first rope I put up. The blanket lay above Puck. I was hoping when he woke up, the blanket would crash down on him. After that, he would be hung upside down from a tree. Okay it wasn't a great plan, but it was either this or has him wake up to find a Brittany Spears standee glued to him kissing his face. I kind of wish I did the Brittany Spears standee plan. I headed out of the room closing the door so no noise could be heard. Puck was going to get a taste of his own medicine for once. I went back into my room and crawled into bed. I looked up at the ceiling with the airplanes hanging. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Daphne P.O.V.

"Morning, Granny," I said as I entered the kitchen.

"Morning," she responded in a cheerful voice.

I sat down at the table as Puck came in. he had a huge grin on his face. I was a little suspicious because when he has a grin that big, he's done something to Sabrina.

"Puck?" I asked him.

"What up Marshmallow?" he said.

"Where's Sabrina?" I asked again, trying to be casual.

His smile enlarged.

"I have no idea," he answered.

I got out of my chair and ran up the stairs. I burst into my room and looked on the bed. Sabrina was gone. The window was open. I went to it and looked out. _All clear_, I thought. I closed the window and stepped out of the room. As I started down the stairs I yelled out to Granny.

"Sabrina's is not in her room!"

"WHAT?!" Granny yelled back.

I entered the kitchen. Uncle Jake and Mr. Canis were at the table. Granny and Red were at the stove cooking.

"Sabrina is gone. We all know who might have done something with her," I said while glaring at Puck.

"The Scarlet Hand!" Uncle Jake yelled as he jumped up. "We have to find her."

I sighed. "No you big idiot, no offense. I was talking about Puck."

"Oh, that changes things," Uncle Jake sighed with relief.

Granny turned to Puck. "Where is Sabrina?"

Puck burst out laughing. "I can't take it anymore. Just listen for a second."

We all silenced. At exactly 7:45 we all heard a high pitched scream. Puck started laughing again. The scream had come from…the roof. Puck led us outside and up a ladder to the roof. Now I saw why Puck was laughing. I started to laugh as well.

Sabrina P.O.V.

I was glued. Not just glued, but glued to the roof of the house. I woke up and saw I was on the roof. I thought about how this was the best Puck could do to me. Yeah, right. When I tried to move, I couldn't. I screamed and a couple minutes later the family came. Daphne started laughing. Granny came over to me and looked down.

"Puck what have you done?" she asked.

"You really have to ask that question?" I asked.

Granny ignored me and turned to Puck. "Well? I want an answer."

"I kind of glued her to the roof on accident," he replied sheepishly.

"ON ACCIDENT!" I screeched. "HOW DO YOU GLUE A PERSON TO THE ROOF ON ACCIDENT?"

"Well maybe I wouldn't have done it!" Puck yelled.

"Whatever," I screamed.

"Well it was payback! Think about the consequences the next time you try to prank the Trickster King," Puck yelled again.

I had nothing to say, so instead I screamed.

"_Lieblings_ calm down," Granny said soothingly.

"CALM DOWN?!" Puck and I yelled in unison.

Granny sighed. Daphne was laughing very hard by now. Uncle Jake and Mr. Canis were by the ladder going down.

"Puck how do we unglue Sabrina?" Granny asked.

"You're out of luck. I only know how to **glue** her, not unglue her," Puck responded.

My eyes got wide at his answer. My face turned red with anger.

"Once I'm free, you're dead fairy boy!" I yelled.

"How are you going to kill me? I'm an Everafter," was his reply.

Uncle Jake came up with the glue Puck had used and a hose.

"I found the glue Puck used," he announced.

"You went into my room!" puck yelled.

"Yeah. Anyways the glue is washable," he said.

"What!? That can't be true!" Puck yelled with confusion.

He ran up to Uncle Jake and snatched the bottle of glue from him. He looked at the label and his face went red.

"It's washable!" he yelled as he fell on his knees. "WHY?!?!?!"

I smiled as Uncle Jake hosed me down with water. All the glue was coming off and I was starting to get loose. Once I was able to move and get up, I looked straight at Puck. His eyes got wide and he started running toward the edge of the roof. I ran after him just as he let out his wings. He started to fly just as I was reaching the edge.

"No you don't!" I yelled as I jumped off the roof and grabbed onto Puck.

I grabbed his foot and he stumbled in the air.

"Let go you son of a turd!" he screamed.

I ignored him and grabbed his hand. I let go of his foot and grabbed his other hand. He looked down at me.

"So you went through all of this just to hold my hand?" he asked.

I kicked him in his horrid spot and we started falling. He let go of my hands and reached for his spot. I grabbed onto his neck and wrapped my legs around him. We hit the ground just then. Actually, I hit the ground. Puck was lying on top of me. I pushed him off and got up. I looked up at the roof and saw Granny, Daphne, and Uncle Jake. They started down the ladder. Daphne came up to us and smiled.

"Aww, how cute," she exclaimed as Granny and Uncle Jake came.

I growled at her as Puck started getting up. Unfortunately I went up with him.

"What did you do, booger breath?" he pointed this question at me.

"Nothing," I replied.

I tried to back away from him, but we were stuck together. As Puck and I struggled he fell back with me on top of him.

"EW!" I shouted.

"You know you love this situation we're in Grimm. You just won't admit it," Puck responded to my shout of disgust.

"Apparently you two are glued together," Granny said.

"Glued," I said.

"Together," Puck finished.

Granny nodded her head. Daphne started laughing.

"I'll go get the hose," Uncle Jake told us.

He came back a few moments later. He hosed Puck and me down with water. All the glue was off. I do mean ALL the glue. We all headed inside the house. I saw suitcases by the front door.

"What's with the suitcases?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you," Granny started. "Mr. Canis, Jacob, Red, and I are going to New Jersey for the week. Some Everafter business needs to be taken care of."

"So I have to babysit Daphne?" I questioned.

"No," Granny responded. "You AND Puck have to babysit Daphne. You two did well on your own with Red last time."

"Why can't you ever take me with you?" Puck complained.

"You would ruin the whole mission," Granny told him.

He was a big baby and flew up to his room to sulk. I didn't want to be stuck with him either, but you don't see me whining. Daphne and I went to the living room and sat on the couch. Uncle Jake took all the suitcases to the car. Little Red came down with a red suitcase.

"Don't forget mine!" she shouted as she headed out the front door.

Mr. Canis followed her outside. Granny took her extra set of keys and handed them to me.

"Don't blow up the house," she said before she exited the house.

You could hear Granny locking the front door. After all the locks had been locked, 3 knocks were at the door and all was silent. I turned the TV on and watched Total Drama Action.

"Are you allowed to watch that?" Daphne asked.

"I don't think so, but I'm in charge so I'm watching it," I told her.

"Fine," she muttered.

Puck came down and sat on the floor staring at the TV. He laughed when Courtney hit Duncan in his spot with a guitar.

"This show is kind of good," he said. "There is just too much drama."

"It's called Total DRAMA Action, stupid," I said.

"Still," he said.

Daphne and I left Puck to watch the show as we headed up to our rooms. I went to my bed and took a nap as Daphne listened to her iPod and was on . I drifted off to sleep thinking of what could happen this week.

Red P.O.V.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"We just left the house _liebling__,_" Relda told me.

I sighed and stared out the window. There was nothing to do in the car and I had to sit in the back with Jake. I closed my eyes and thought about how long it would take us to get to New Jersey. I was starting to fall asleep when it felt like we were about to crash. The car screeched to a stop as I looked ahead. I could see the border at a distance. I didn't know New Jersey was so close. In front of us was a huge troll. Canis stuck his head out the window.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Yes, you won't be able to solve your crime for you're coming with me," the troll responded.

I saw a blood-red handprint on his chest.

"He's part of the Scarlet Hand," I whimpered.

Then out of nowhere a man appeared.

"Oz," Relda said.

Oz smiled and in a blink of an eye we were no longer on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoplez readin' my story. I love winter break. Mine is going gr8, except 4 wen Nico ding dong ditched my house. He is such a loser, anyways back to the story. I know I haven't ritten in along time. Just give me sum time, I'm not really suppose 2 be on the computer rite now but I know u all r dying 4 another chapter so here it is.**

**Sabrina P.O.V.**

"Why do you have to be such a wimp?" I asked angrily.

"I'm not a wimp," Puck defended.

"You got a paper cut and you screamed for 2 hours. That sounds like a wimp to me," I said.

"Well it's your fault. You made me go get the cookbook. Books are evil, evil I say!" he shouted.

I looked at him with a blank face. "Shut up," I said.

Just then Daphne came into the room. Puck rushed over and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't read another book in your life kid, don't do it! It will one day destroy your human soul!" he hollered as he shook Daphne.

Daphne pushed Puck away and sat at the table. "What's there to eat?" she asked.

"Nothing, everything in the cookbook is weird," I replied.

"Why not order a pizza, toad-face?" Puck suggested.

"Fine," I sighed. I grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the pizza parlor. I ordered a large pepperoni pizza, cinnamon sticks, and a 2 liter bottle of Sprite. I hung up the phone and went up to my room. Of course, Puck followed.

"Go away," I snarled as I sat on my bed.

"No thanks," he said at my doorway.

I rolled my eyes and took out my book. As I started reading I could hear Puck fake a gag and walk down the hall to his room. Finally I had some peace, although it didn't last long. Daphne came bursting into the room.

"What's the big idea?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"I need to talk to Red," she said as she grabbed and hand mirror on the desk. Daphne and Red communicate with the looking glass mirrors. She asked for Little Red Riding Hood and waited. Soon Red appeared in the mirror.

"Daphne," I could hear Red whisper. "Daphne, you have to help. We've been kidnapped."

"What? That's crazy," Daphne responded.

"It's true, they…" Red never got to finish. A voice interrupted.

"Hey…what's that?" the voice growled.

Then the mirror went dead. Daphne was still staring at her reflection.

"Daphne?" I whispered.

I could tell she was angry the Scarlet Hand had messed with her life again. They always do that. Daphne got up and stormed out of my room heading to the basement I guessed. She always went there when she was about to cry. I got up and went down the hall stopping at Puck's room. I knocked and waited. Puck opened the door, and I could see he was in the lake swimming because he was dripping wet.

"What do I want Booger Brain?" he asked.

I pushed past him and started toward his supplies of…weapons? I call it junk, but still.

"Hey!" puck yelled, chasing after me. "did I give you permission to enter."

"Permission is for sissies like you," I snarled, annoyed that I couldn't find a good weapon.

"Why are you digging through my stuff?" he questioned.

"We're going to new jersey."

"Why?"

"The others have been kidnapped."

"Yeah your point is?"

I spun around with a deadly look in my eyes. "My point is that you, me and Daphne are going to save them."

"Fine," he sighed.

I continued looking through Puck's junk. The only things I found useful were a couple of fire crackers, sling shots, bazookas that shot nets, and 3 of those things that shock people.

I started walking towards the exit with Puck in tow.

"So what's the plan Crap Head?" Puck asked.

"We get out of town, and then from there I'm not sure," I admitted.

Puck looked rolled his eyes.

I went down to the basement to get Daphne. When I got there I rushed forward. On the floor was Daphne's green coat, torn to shreds. Lying beside it was a note.

_Come get your precious sisters Sabrina. You can't save her and the others at once._

_ Signed, the Scarlet Hand._

I marched upstairs to find Puck picking his nose. When he saw me he quickly stopped.

"What's up?" he asked.

"They took Daphne," I said.

"Aw man, they're always one step ahead of us. That is surprising for idiots like them," Puck complained.

I gave him an annoyed look. I headed to the front door. I opened it and found another note. It was a riddle kind of. Not really, but it led to Daphne. This is what it said.

_I took your sister you worthless Grimm,_

_Hurry before daylight is dim,_

_You'll find her in this very town,_

_But if you're too late, she will drown_

_The Scarlet Hand_

Drown? The only place to drown someone was…at the Hudson River. I spun around on my heels.

"Puck they're going to drown Daphne at the Hudson River when daylight is dim," I cried.

"We better hurry, because the sun is starting to set," he said.

He was right. The sunlight would be gone soon. I pulled Puck outside and locked the house.

I got Puck to fly us, but not with out a fight. I threatened him by saying telling him I would give him back willingly to Moth. We arrived at the river just before daylight was dim. I saw Daphne hanging from a crane upside down. She was gagged, he arms and legs tied, with fear in her eyes. I rushed forward praying I would get there in time. As I burst into the scene, the man controlling the crane turned. Nottingham. I should have guessed. He turned to me with a sly smile.

"Too late Grimm!" he said as he pressed the button releasing Daphne. She plummeted down into the river.

"No!" I screamed.

**Well srry this chp took long I couldn't think of anything. I had a freakin riters block. Don't complain. Well it turned out awesome didn't it? Please review, do whateva and add this story 2 ur faves. C y'all l8r.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Wat up? Im totally siked 2 get di story started once again! I cant believe I waz banned from da site. Do u no how long? A long long long long long long long long time! Well im back! U betta b hapy bout it 2! So lets make sum action happen! Lets make a lil' puckabrina happen! Let do it!**

Daphne P.O.V.

Do you know what I was thinking when I was falling toward my death. I wanted to think, my sisters will come, she will save me then we can save the others. What I was thinking was the complete opposite. Here is how my mind was: AAHH! Please! I'm too young to die! AAHH! Nottingham is a freaking Butthead! AAHH! Someone better not let this guy drown me! Yeah, I know it's crazy, but hey, I thought the truth. When I saw Sabrina and Puck was thinking: YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! I'm not gonna die! I'm not gonnna die! I had doubts about those thoughts when I started falling. I could hear Sabrina scream my name right before I hit the water.

I held my breath, struggling to get free from the ropes. I lost hope, because the more I strained the tighter the ropes got. I was blacking out. My thoughts now were: *cry* I'm gonna die! *sniffle*. Goodbye cruel world. It was a good almost 8 years of my life. I will never see the sunlight again! All I will see is the light of death. The light of death I say! Right when I finished thinking about the light of death I was totally out.

*OMG! I'm alive?*

I woke up to find Puck over me. When I realized why he was right over me I panicked like heck.

"Ew! What the freak was that! I can't believe you just did CPR on me! That is so totally not punk rock! We basically kissed! I mean I'm only like what? Eight years old! Oh my gosh that was so disgusting!" I was rushing all of the words out. I was going to continue, but I was tackled by Sabrina.

"Daphne! I thought I had lost you. You scared me half to death!" she cried as she squeezed me.

I struggled against her, but she wouldn't budge until I kicked her. I got up and squeezed me shirt, trying to get all the water out. I noticed that Nottingham was no where to be seen. He must be too scared of us. He just knows that we're too cool and unstoppable of course. I sighed and turned to Sabrina and puck.

"So let's get out of this town," I said, turning and walking away. I heard feet running behind me just as I was about to step out of Ferryport Landing. Two arms grabbed me from behind and dragged me back.

"Sorry, Marshmallow," Puck sighed.

"Daphne, Puck and I almost forgot about the barrier. If we both go, the barrier will fall. I called Snow White, she said she will be happy to look after you while puck and I are gone," Sabrina explained.

"AWW!" I complained. "You get to do everything! I never get to go anywhere! I bet you're just taking Puck so you two can be alone!" As soon as I said it I regretted it.

Sabrina and Puck both blushed, but both faces were grim. Sabrina was staring into my eyes with pure revenge. I knew that when she got back I would be toast. Although I don't know what kind of toast. I hope it's jellied toast. Anyways, Sabrina, Puck and I waited by the river until Snow came to pick me up.

"I really appreciate this," Sabrina said as I got into the car.

"I love having Daphne around," Snow said. Sabrina smiled and Snow got into the car. As we were driving away, I watched Sabrina grow smaller and smaller. Snow tried to start a conversation, but all I was thinking about was how much action I would miss. I fell asleep in the car dreaming of what might happen to Sabrina and Puck in New Jersey.

Puck P.O.V.

I sighed as Marshmallow drove away. Well, whatever. She would have been a mess up in the mission. I turned to Sabrina, and looked at her hard.

"What do you want?" she snarled when she noticed me looking.

"Oh, nothing," I sighed. "So, where's the Vorpal Blade?"

Sabrina rushed over to a nearby bush and searched the ground. When she found a rock she pushed down on it. A hole formed in the ground and I watched as Sabrina stuck her hand in there. She pulled out the Vorpal Blade and gave me a look.

Now it was my turn to say, "What do you want?"

She smiled and said, "Oh, nothing."

I rolled my eyes as she walked through the barrier. I watched her cut a hole big enough for me to walk through. I walked towards her…and slammed into an invisible wall. Sabrina started to laugh uncontrollably. I rubbed my head and looked at her.

"You tricked me!" I shouted.

Sabrina just responded with a giggle.

"You just motioned in the air so it looked like you were cutting the barrier," I screamed at her, enraged that she had actually fooled me.

"DUH! I knew you were too idiotic to notice that I was faking and besides…I just couldn't resist," Sabrina smiled.

I just went red with fury and didn't speak. This time she actually cut a hole through the barrier. I walked to the other side and gave Sabrina another dirty look before storming ahead of her. She sighed and followed me. When we got to the signs I didn't even look at them.

"Uh, hello?" Sabrina spoke. I turned to find her still waiting by the signs.

"What do you want? I'm going to New Jersey! Aren't you coming?" I said, hoping that I pointed out she was as stupid as I said she is.

"Well, it's obvious that Oz took the others," Sabrina said. "so we're going to New York."

"How do you know Oz is behind this mess?" I asked.

"I know because unlike you, I'm smart enough to recognize his voice in the background," she sassed.

"Don't give me that attitude," I said in a really stupid voice. I don't know why, but it sounded sassy and…stupid.

"I'll give you attitude if I want," Sabrina snarled.

"Girl you stupid," I said in that weird voice again. Sabrina gave me a 'you're crazy look' before she walked off towards New York.

"Fine be that way! Let me tell you that when I save the family don't you even argue with me!" I shouted. Sabrina just waved her hand at me and continued on. I turned back and continued my way to New Jersey. I barely took 15 steps when I heard Sabrina scream. I spun around and I saw that she was hanging over the bridge. A car had crashed into the side. It looked like it was trying to hit her. An ugly thug got out and shot me a dirty look. It was a guy working for Oz. I had feeling. Sabrina was about to die right in front of my eyes.

**I hope u liked it. I was busy all this time so srry. But I hope it was worth the wait cuz its awsum! Well bye bye c u l8r!**


	4. Chapter 4

**wats up! Chp 3 is here! Enjoy y'all!**

Sabrina P.O.V.

Why me? Why do I always seem to end up close to death when Puck is around? I mean why do I have to watch that smelly stinkpot watch me about to die? There a million things I would rather look at before the moment I die than Puck's ugly face. I do mean a MILLION things. So as I was hanging over the bridge holding on to the railing for my dear life and I look over and OH! LOOK! PUCK IS THERE! What a nice surprise! NOT! It may seem that I'm loosing my temper but if you were hanging on to the side of a bridge and it meant life or death wouldn't you go a little crazy? Well would you? Anyways I was there screaming my head off, my fingers slipping, and not a river, but a big pile of rocks beneath me! OH JOY! *sigh* well I say this before every time I think I am going to die just in case.

So I say out loud, "Oh goodbye world! I loved every minute of you! Well actually some moments would have been lovely if Puck hadn't ruined them with his idiocy, but overall my life was good. I will never see the bright sunlight again!" I said this so dramatically I could see Puck giving me a "you are the stupidest person I have ever met" look.

"Put a cork in it Grimm. You're not dying today. Not on my watch!" he said with pride. At least that's what he thought.

"You don't wear a watch, let alone know how to read time!" I shouted. Just as I finished this sentence the psycho you was trying to kill me with a car grabbed my hair and hoisted me up over the bridge. I looked into his eyes and saw evil. He gave a nasty smile and breathed. His breathe had a foul odor and I gagged.

"Such a pretty Grimm," he snarled. "Maybe Oz will let me keep you eh? How does that sound little girl?" I spat in his face and he growled, dragging me toward the crashed car, still holding onto my hair.

"OW!" I shouted. I saw a glimpse of blue wings fly past…wait. Puck's wings were pink. A boy fairy landed in front of the goon's tracks. But it wasn't Puck. This fairy had luscious brown hair and the most amazing hazel eyes I have ever seen. I gasped for my breath, staring in awe at the fairy. The goon threw me aside and snapped open a knife. The fairy just stepped forward and socked the goon in his sorry face. The ugly man fell back spitting out some teeth before coming to a full drop on the ground.

"Hey! Grimm is you okay?" Puck came up in a rush that he sounded stupid.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. This guy…" I trailed off and turned, seeing no fairy in sight.

"What guy? I just saw you knock that goon out with a lot of fist power. I hate to say it Grimm, but you did a splendid job. WOO! Even his teeth came out!" Puck explained, pointing at the teeth lying on the ground.

"But…I…there was….huh?" I stammered for words. Where had the fairy gone? He disappeared into thin air…just like how he showed up.

"There was what Grimm?" Puck gave a concerned look.

I shook my head and started toward the city. Puck followed accepting that I was right and we headed toward New York City.

"I'm really glad you're okay," Puck sighed. I turned to him and he was blushing slightly. When he looked up at me he quickly walked ahead. The sun was setting in the distance.

Granny Relda P.O.V.

Not much to say. How can I when my mouth is gagged? The others and I are locked in a dark room. There isn't a shine of light. Now isn't that just sad? Poor Red is terrified, trembling in a corner. The door to the room opened and a small light came through as a boy stepped in. he had brown hair and hazel eyes. He wasn't just a boy, he was a fairy, with blue wings similar to Puck's pick ones.

"Relda Grimm, if I may, you are to talk with Oz," the fairy spoke in a exhausted voice. I saw blood on his right hand knuckles. He walked over to me and untied me. I took the gag out of my mouth. I quietly stepped out of the room and the boy locked the door behind him. We went down a long corridor and stopped at a rather large silver door. Stepping inside, the first thing I saw was Oz.

"Please, sit Relda," he spoke softly. I went to a nearby chair and sat. He stared at me hard.

"I have been informed your granddaughter and that fairy is heading to the city right as we speak," Oz said. My eyes widened.

"Oh yes, they are coming. But I must not let that happen. It will ruin the plan. So the solution…I have them killed," he smiled evilly.

I took in a sharp breath as Oz was giving orders to his men. Orders to kill Puck and Sabrina. I knew it was Sabrina coming; she would never let Daphne be in so much danger. A line of men marched out of the room. And I was sent back into darkness.

Puck P.O.V.

I can't believe I told her that I was glad she was fine! So stupid of me! Ugh! I shook my head as I still walked ahead of her. I couldn't even look at her anymore. If I do, I'm afraid I will say something that might get her to think that I actually like her. HA! She wishes I liked her. I mean who wouldn't? She wishes that she can have the Trickster King be her love, but that is not happening. Nope! Never! I shook my head again. Who am I kidding? Sabrina is my everything. My one and only.

I woke up startled at my disgusting dream! Me liking Sabrina? Ew! I need a major barf bag! I turned and there she was, lying under the tree we had found to sleep for the night. her blonde hair was hanging over her face as she slept. I pushed aside her hair and looked at her. She had a faint smile on her lips. This caused me to smile. I was settling down, getting ready to fall asleep again, when a sudden shake in the ground startled me.

Sabrina shot up gasping from shock. The sudden shake had scared her awake. She looked to me as I got up and walked from under the tree. In the distance I could make out a figure, a huge figure! It was walking towards us and with every step the ground shook. Sabrina came up behind me and looked at the giant figure.

"Is that…" she trailed off.

"Yep, it's old witchy," I said. A giant robot of the Wicked Witch of the West was coming for us.

"I suggest we run," I told Sabrina. Together we dashed in the opposite direction of the robot.

"I can't believe Oz rebuilt the witch!" Sabrina shouted as we ran.

"Well what do you expect? It's Oz! He's a nutcase!" I shouted back. At that moment the witch jumped over our heads and landed in front of us. Sabrina and I skidded to a stop. The robot towered over us, looking at us with her gleaming red eyes.

**So did ya like it? Well I gotta say it isn't my best but im super tired and this came to my mind and I had to type it b4 I 4got the idea! So RxR plz nd thnk u! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well as u no by now, Oz has built anotha Wicked Witch of da West *cackles evilly like a witch* ehhehahaha! I'm so brilliant! A genius! …well a genius in the writing part of the world, in math…not so much. But dats anotha story. 4 now we shood stick 2 wat is goin 2 happen 2 Grimm, uh I mean Sabrina, and the most brilliant fairy evr 2 walk the Earth…Puck! (u nvr no if Puck is readin these stories, so im bein a kiss up) (crap if Puck is readin dese stories nd da stuf in bold den he now knows im bein a kiss up…hey Puck! Ur da trickiest villain evr in the history of villainness! Ok im done kissin up) so enjoy da story! **

Wicked Witch of the West P.O.V.

*is thinking* Why does Oz have to send a robot of me? I was built once and I lived my life well. I don't need to live for destruction any more. I think Oz should suck it! Get out! Leave this world! It would be better for all of us. Then again I wouldn't get paid. I need to get paid to make a living. So me making a living, is running after a Grimm and a fairy trying to kill them? Bah! That's the most twisted thing I have ever heard of! I love it!

I bend down and stare at the two victims. They turn and run. I stand there for a few moments before chasing after them. I like a challenge "I'll get you my pretty! And your little dog…I mean uh, and your little fairy too!" *laughs an evil witch laugh*

*is thinking* I really get to stop with the evil laughing.

Sabrina P.O.V.

Chased by a freaking giant witch! What could go wrong? I think I know, being killed by the freaking giant witch who is chasing me!

When the witch yelled her usual saying and changed it to "little fairy" instead of "little dog" Puck got furious. He stopped dead in his tracks and so did the witch.

"For your information Witchy, I'm not the Grimm's fairy nor am I a little fairy; I am a strong, tough fairy. I am not small! I am large in pride! That makes me the largest man on the planet!" Puck shouted to the witch.

"Large in height or weight?" I muttered. Puck shot me a glaring look. I just shrugged. The witch took no notice of Puck's dreadful speech and reached down to grab him. He leapt aside, rolling in the process. The witch was about to go after him again, when she suddenly made a swift move and grabbed me around the waist. I have to say I didn't see it coming, although I wasn't being smart and I was just standing there. The witch brought me close to her face.

"I've got you my pretty," she breathed if breathing is even possible for a robot.

My nose scrunched up. I don't know if robots have breath or not but I think I found out from the awful smell that came from the giant mouth. Who knew a witch could have such foul breath? Ugh!

Despite the terrible smell I managed to say, "Is that all you can say? I mean you seriously have to get a new catch phrase. How many hundred years have you been using 'I'll get you my pretty'? I mean it is so old! Upgrade a little please!"

The witch looked hurt that I was not pleased with her little phrase. "I happen to like my phrase. It is full with passion."

"Well the passion was lost a couple hundred years back. Bring a new passion," I suggested. The witch sat down, creating a huge shake. I was still in her grasp. The witch had a concentrated look now.

"Well what do you suggest I say?" she asked.

Now I'm not all too good at giving advice to robots, so I said, "I'll tell you what if you let me and my…uh…" I glanced down at Puck who was sitting by a brook watching me and the witch. He looked totally relaxed. It was stupid since I was in the hands of a giant robot that could crush me any time she pleased. If I remember he said, "I will let no harm come to you on my watch," or something like that.

"…my friend," I finally answered. "If you let us go I will catch up with you later and help with the new catch phrase."

"Really?" the witch said hopefully.

"Yes, absolutely," I sighed.

The witch set me down on the ground. "Thank you. Oz is wrong about the Grimms."

"You bet your metal butt he's wrong," Puck stood up.

I rolled my eyes at his stupid remark.

"I you could please show us the way to Oz, that would be helpful," I asked the witch.

A giant hand pointed towards the Macy's building. DUH! I can't believe I didn't think of that place before!

"Thanks," I said as I started walking and pulled Puck along by his hood. He gagged at the sudden grab.

We must have walked for hours! People were walking all over town so we couldn't fly. To make matters worse , Puck got us chased by an old man with a cane(he tried to trip the guy!), made faces at the hot dog guy until he threw hot dogs at us(Puck caught some in his mouth), and we almost got hit by several speeding cars. Finally we turned up at the Macy's store!

"Finally! I am starved!" Puck moaned with hunger. He walked up to the door and laid his hand on the handle. The moment he did a silent alarm went off inside the building. Soon we were surrounded by five goons. No doubt they were with Oz.

"Grimms," one growled.

"Actually, she is the filthy Grimm. I am the Trickster King…" he rambled about who he was. None of the goons were paying much attention and just went in for the attack. Two tried to grab me, but before they could I got a kick into one of them. Just as the two goons were dragging me away the blue winged fairy swooped in and knocked both of them out. I fell to the ground and looked up.

"You need a hand?" my savior asked, holding out his hand. I gently took it and he hoisted me up. He stared into my eyes before going to knock out the other two goons that were raging at Puck.

"Hey!" Puck screamed in protest. "I had it all under control!"

"I bet you did," the other fairy responded. He turned to me once again. "My name is Jonathan, but you can call me John."

"Well, thank you for saving me…uh, I mean us," I blushed furiously.

"No problem," he replied coolly.

Puck P.O.V.

Ugh! I am disgusted! The way Sabrina looks at this John is infuriating! Why am I getting all angry anyways? I don't care if some guy is flirting with Sabrina. And I certainly don't care that she flirts back! Nope not a care in the world! Now will someone get me a giant baseball bat to hit this guy over the head with! Something is wrong with me if I am getting this mad about Sabrina flirting with a fairy. If that fairy was me, now that would be a different story….I can't believe I just said that. Maybe I should use that baseball bat on my head. Ugh!

"…walk with you," the blue winged bug eyed freak said.

I was lost in my insane thoughts that I didn't even hear what he was saying.

"What do you think Puck?" Sabrina asked, those blue eyes sparkling. Snap out of it Puck!

"Say to what?" I asked lamely.

"John is going to take us somewhere where we can sneak in underground. It's about 15 blocks from here," Sabrina informed me.

"Oh…uh…sure," I glanced at John. He was looking at Sabrina like she was some beauty queen.

"Cool, then let's get going," John said.

"Turning sides?" a raspy voice said. I turned and one of the goons was back on his feet. John walked up to him, glaring.

"Get back on the ground," he snarled, going in for a punch. The goon blocked it and threw John aside. I tried an attack myself, only to end up with the same results. As John and I were getting up, the goon grabbed Sabrina and was a bout to make a run for it. I lunged at him. My head slammed against John's head. He had also lunged for the goon and we knocked ourselves on the head. The goon was running, Sabrina screaming, and John and I falling unconscious.

**It was awsum rite? Goon takes Sabrina! John and Puck knock each other out! Brilliant! Plz RxR u no u wants to! Maybe u cood giv me an idea 4 da nxt chp! Feel free to let ur ideas pour out cuz I mite just consider them! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow I cannot believe I forgot all about my stories. I have not written for years and I really apologize for that. Here I am though; ready to finish off this story. Sorry if my writing is a bit rusty, I sort of lost the passion for it over these past few years. I try to relive and bring that passion back. Let us continue now shall we.**

Puck P.O.V.

I lost her. How could I have been so careless and lose Sabrina yet again? Wait, why am I beating myself up about this? If it weren't for this John fellow getting in the way, Sabrina would still be with me right now. It is his fault for her getting captured. And what did that goon mean by "trading sides". Is John the enemy?

I groaned in pain as I rubbed my head, "well now what?"

"We go after her," John said as he stood up.

This guy had the brain smaller than a peanut. Of course we go after her! I could not just walk away from Sabrina. It is my life's quest to always look out for her.

"The Macy's store is not that far from here. From what I know, I suspect that is where Sabrina is being kept," John pointed down the street.

I dusted off my clothes before responding with, "Let's get this party started then."

Sabrina P.O.V.

Where am I? The room I was in was pitch black, blacker than the night sky itself. I can hear no noise or see a thing, not even my own hand. It was a bit musty in this room and there was an awful smell, a smell worse than the bathroom after Puck uses the toilet. Suddenly a nearby door began to unlock. Light poured in, blinding my eyes.

"Get up," a deep, rough voice instructed as he tugged at my arm.

I stumbled as I walked out of the room. Man, I felt like a vampire coming out of the dark for the first time. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust, but once they did I saw a long corridor ahead of me. The man who was dragging me along was quite huge. He had a tight grip on my arm as we made a sharp turn to face a flight of stairs. Walking up these stairs made me feel as if I was walking towards my death sentence.

As we finally made it to the top I saw my family, bound with rope and gagged with cloth. Oz stood next to them awaiting my presence.

"Ah, Sabrina I am delighted you could finally join us," he smirked.

I dare not look him in the eye, for he would see right through me. He would see the fear in my eyes and know that I am weak in this moment. Oh how I wish Puck was here. Wait, what was I thinking? Wishing Puck was here? I must be delusional.

"You see Sabrina, my plan here is to slaughter you all and have the others back at Ferryport Landing torture Daphne before finishing her," Oz said with such ease.

"You will not get away with this Oz! Not now and not ever!" I insisted with as much bravery as I could show.

He gave me a look that could paralyze anyone. "Oh, but I will."

Suddenly the earth began to shake. The wall and the floors began to tremble so hard. A blast came from the far corner of the room. We had all been knocked down by the blow and the room was filled with dust. As the air started to clear, there we saw a boy with beautiful pink wings, another boy with these bright blue wings who both sat atop a robot.

The Wicked Witch assisted Puck and John to make a dramatic entry into the building. John jumped down and Puck soared into the room as they fought off the few goons present at the scene. With that distraction I went after Oz. With the help of Snow White's butt kicking class I round house kicked Oz straight in the face. My foot met his face with such force he fell to the ground unconscious.

Soon the room grew quite. All the fighting was done and John went to go help untie the family. I turned to face Puck and I could not help myself from hugging him.

"You saved me," I whispered into his pointed ear.

"I always will," he replied as he hugged me tighter.

"Well, now I think it's time to head back home," Granny Relda said after being released from her bondages.

No P.O.V.

The ride home for the Grimm family was the most silence they would ever hear. Once they arrived back in town they picked up Daphne from Snow White's home and continued up to their house. As everyone shuffled through the doorway, havoc started up once again. Elvis, their Great Dane, bounded for Daphne covering her in kisses. Puck tripped Sabrina on the way in, which resulted in being chased and eventually wrestled down. Granny headed toward the kitchen to cook up dinner for the night. The rest of the family resorted to their rooms for a nap. All was normal in the Grimm house and they would not have it any other way.

**I really hope you enjoyed the last and final chapter of the story. Sorry I did not go more in depth but I have had struggle with writing. I hope to pick up on writing once again and write more fanfics for all of you. Until next time ! **


End file.
